


As Ancient as Dragons Themselves

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Porn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There must be something we can do, Gaius. I can’t just watch him die.”</p><p>Merlin can tell Gaius knows something, but hasn’t decided whether to share the knowledge.</p><p>“Just tell me,” Merlin goes off, earning only a raised eyebrow. “Please,” he adds much more mildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Ancient as Dragons Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):** shameless ~~stealing~~ borrowing of lines from the show
> 
> Written for fifth week of summer pornathon 2013.

“He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest.”

“Then we’ll use magic to draw it out.”

“No, the blade that struck Arthur was no ordinary blade. I fear it was forged in dragon’s breath. The blade’s point is travelling inexorably towards his heart. It would take power as ancient as dragons themselves to thwart such magic.”

“There must be something we can do, Gaius. I can’t just watch him die.”

Merlin can tell Gaius knows something, but hasn’t decided whether to share the knowledge.

“Just tell me,” Merlin goes off, earning only a raised eyebrow. “Please,” he adds much more mildly.

“There was a custom amongst druidic tribes, the ultimate way of binding two people’s souls, allowing them to share their burdens and strength.”

“If I give myself to him, my immortality won’t let him die,” Merlin says after a moment of contemplation.

“Nothing is certain, my boy. It could drain you and kill you both.”

“It’s worth the risk.”

~~~xxx~~~

“All these years, you’ve lied to me,” Arthur says, never meeting Merlin’s gaze.

“I had to.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I didn’t want to make you choose.”

~~~xxx~~~

“We’re here, the sacred ground. We can do this.”

“It’s too late,” Arthur says. 

He sounds resigned.

“I’m not going to lose you.”

Merlin lets his magic do the work, undressing them both. 

“I wish we had time to do it properly. I wish I could make you enjoy it as much as you should,” Merlin says, tendrils of his power preparing Arthur. They’re gentle, warm and soothing, just like Merlin himself would be.

“Just hold me, please,” Arthur breathes out, his weight resting on Merlin completely.

“Arthur, don’t,” Merlin chokes out, his throat constricted with emotions. “I’ll save you. I have to…”

“There’s something I need to say…”

Arthur’s breath hitches as Merlin guides himself slowly inside his body.

“Shh, there will be time for talking later.” 

There’s no stopping the tears now.

“Everything you’ve done. For me, for Camelot,” Arthur says.

Merlin’s lips are forming words, the ancient language spilling from him without any conscious thought, his magic taking the lead. He’s rolling his hips, the pleasure feels bittersweet as it coils low in his belly. 

“I never said this to you before,” Arthur continues, his eyes barely open as he looks at Merlin. 

His cock is half hard when Merlin reaches for it. He doubts Arthur even realizes.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispers, small smile playing on his lips. “I love you.” Almost inaudible.

His eyes flutter closed. 

“No, Arthur, no,” Merlin breathes out. 

He speeds up his movements, clutching at Arthur’s still form. 

“Arthur,” he shouts, his magic pushing him the last step towards his release.

He feels Arthur’s cock jumping under his palm, his power helping them when most needed.

In one moment, he feels like being torn apart and set back together in a different order. Images flash through his mind, Camelot, their friends, places and people he doesn’t know, his own face.

Sharp pain bursts in his side, like a serket bite only so much worse. He cries out, closing his eyes.

‘I love you too,’ he thinks before succumbing to darkness.

~~~xxx~~~

He’s warm, incredibly so. He doesn’t want to wake up yet, but something tells him he should. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes, staring up at a colourful canopy of trees. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Arthur murmurs, linking their fingers together. “It seems we missed the whole summer.”

“Maybe more than one,” Merlin says, trying to remember if the trees were always this tall and this close.

“Let’s see then,” Arthur says.

“Not yet,” Merlin whispers into Arthur’s ear and cuddles closer. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
